


Can I braid your hair?

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror!Gellert, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Professor!Albus, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus liked having his hair a bit longer, gave Gellert more to play with and Albus loved the feel of Gellert's long and slender fingers running down his hair, then gently pulling on the strands of his auburn hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp.Gellert braiding Albus' hair. Cue lots and lots of fluff ;)





	Can I braid your hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some Grindeldore again for a change! Suppose it's been a while I've written for this pairing, but doesn't mean I'm any less of a Grindeldore trash than I've been a couple of months before ;).  
> Anyone up for some fluff with Gellert styling Albus' hair? I hope you like it :)

''Your hair has really grown out, hasn't it?'' asked Gellert as he was running his fingers through Albus' hair. Albus was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, reading a book, while Gellert was hogging the couch behind him and was busy playing with Albus' hair. A little smile tugged at the older's lips and he slowly put down the book, slowly titling his head back and he chuckled when he found himself staring upside down at Gellert, staring at his mismatched eyes and he happily chuckled and then hummed.

''Suppose it's been a while I had a haircut,'' said Albus, nodding in agreement as he leaned forward again and his smile was growing. Truth be told, he liked having his hair a bit longer, gave Gellert more to play with and Albus loved the feel of Gellert's long and slender fingers running down his hair, then gently pulling on the strands of his auburn hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp. It was very relaxing and he then pressed his lips together. ''Should I get one?'' he then asked, thinking that Gellert might not like it, but that couldn't be further away from the truth.

“Oh, please don’t,” said Gellert quickly and then smiled when he heard Albus’ chuckle and happily watched his lover going back to his reading as he went back to playing with Albus’ locks. His hair was so soft and silky, nothing like Gellert’s and he huffed under his breath as he gently twisted one of the locks around his fingers and then pressed his lips together. Not only that this was relaxing for Albus, but oddly enough, it helped Gellert relax as well as there was a peaceful smile playing across his lips and he couldn’t get enough of it. Albus arched an eyebrow when he felt Gellert doing something else, all of the sudden collecting all of the hair at the top of his head and he turned around a bit.

“What are you doing?” asked Albus with a snort and Gellert huffed.

“I’ve been thinking this for a while, but,” said Gellert as there had been something he was wishing to do for a while now, but didn’t really know how to bring it up. It was a silly little request to be honest, kind of embarrassing even, but it came from the heart and Albus arched an eyebrow, waiting for his lover to continue. “Well,” said Gellert and Albus chuckled when he noticed a faint flush on Auror’s cheeks. “Can I braid your hair?”

“I beg you a pardon?” asked Albus, because he was totally cut off guard.

“I don’t know why but I really want to braid it,” blurted out Gellert and Albus snorted. Gellert looked down, deflected and he just groaned. “No, I know it’s stupid. Never mind, forget I ever said anything. Like I said, it’s stupid,” said Gellert, but looked like a sulking little puppy, which made the older wizard chuckle and he shook his head.

“I wouldn’t mind,” said Albus finally and gave him a little wink. That brought Gellert right up into high spirits and he happily smiled. It wasn’t that Albus wouldn’t want that, he was just taken back a bit. But he loved braiding his hair, so Gellert to be doing it this time. It was kind of sweet actually and he then just leaned back up furthermore, kissing Gellert’s cheek and then he winked. “Bring it on, Grindelwald. Show me what you’ve got,” he said and Gellert rolled his eyes, but nodded. He was a man with a mission!

“Finally,” said Gellert and rubbed his palms together, a little happy grin on his lips as he was starting to think of what to do first. Now, Gellert didn’t consider himself to be any good at styling hair, but he was a professional and braiding! So, he got this. He was very confident in his braiding abilities as he gently turned Albus’ head a little bit, making his lover look at the fireplace again and smiled as he was running his fingers aimlessly through Albus’ soft hair.

“You started?” asked Albus playfully.

“Still in the process of thinking. Patience is a bliss, Al,” said Gellert and then chuckled as he finally got inspiration. Then again, it didn’t matter what he’d do to Albus’ hair; he would always look stunning and beautiful. It wasn’t fair, not really. As Gellert was busy sectioning Albus’ hair, the older one was enjoying himself to the fullest as his heart was happily beating in his chest and he was biting on his lower lip as he tried not to smile too much, even though Gellert couldn’t see his face, yet couldn’t mask away the dopey little smile that formed on his lips and he happily sighed.

First thing that Gellert did was took a small section of Albus’ hair from the top of his head and gently combed through it with his fingers, Albus happily purring along and his little gasps were like music to Gellert’s ears. “Enjoying yourself, huh, Al?” asked Gellert as he was tying the top section up, creating a little pony tail and let the rest of it fall free, Albus nodding and he closed his eyes.

“Feels really good,” said Albus and then opened his eyes after a little while. “Where did you learn how to do this?” asked Albus as he Gellert was braiding a thick braid on this left side of head and Gellert smiled, humming as he decided to stay mysterious for the time being.

“A true master never tells his secrets,” he said, amusing himself as he started laughing softly and Albus rolled his eyes.

“Well, not that it matters,” said Albus happily and leaned back a little bit, exhaling happily and then closed the book. It wasn’t like he could focus on reading anymore with Gellert’s fingers gently pulling and twisting his hair like this. It was a sin how good it felt, but Albus wasn’t going to hold himself back from enjoying this.

“Looking good so far,” whispered Gellert as he braided another, smaller section of Albus’ left side of the hair. So, there was a thin brain falling down by his ear and then a thicker one right next to it, Gellert gently running his fingers through the other hair and then brought his fingers up, gently massaging Albus’ scalp, allowing the older wizard to enjoy himself even more and the moan that escaped past Albus’ lips did things to Gellert.

“Oh, that’s the spot,” whispered Albus and moaned a bit louder. Was it on purpose? It had to be it because Gellert could have sworn that he saw a little sly smirk on Albus’ lips and he swallowed thickly as he was holding back the urge to turn Al around and kiss him hard.

“You’re doing this on purpose, huh?” asked Gellert as he moved his fingers lower and Albus pouted.

“Mmm maybe?” asked Albus and Gellert rolled his eyes, but Albus did earn himself a little kiss on top of his head and he was content with that. “So, how’s it looking, Mr. Hairstylist?” asked Albus playfully and titles his head back again, feeling the braids himself and he was impressed to say at least.

“Beautiful,” said Gellert as he found himself looking in Albus’ vivid blue eyes.

“Not me, the hair, Gellert,” said Albus and started laughing.

“Oh, right, right,” said Gellert and chuckled as he pulled himself back a little bit and made Albus look in front of himself again and he nodded to himself. Oh, it was looking quite good to be honest. Not that he was really surprised. He was Gellert Grindelwald, after all! “Now for the other side,” said Gellert and Albus happily and patiently waited and allowed Gellert to finish up his braiding. Albus wasn’t going to rush him, he was enjoying himself far too much. But he did wonder what Gellert came up with and started laughing when he heard Gellert humming behind him.

“You’re in high spirits,” said Albus and Gellert nodded.

“Of course, my wish finally came true,” said Gellert playfully.

Didn’t take up too much time and Gellert was finally done with his little braiding, allowing the rest of Albus’ hair in the middle to fall freely down and he was happily combing through it with his fingers, making Albus smile once more. “All done?” asked Albus.

“Yes,” said Gellert. “Turn around, I want to see how you look,” said Gellert, the eagerness in his voice making Albus chuckle, but he didn’t protest and quickly turned around, Gellert’s eyes wide. Wow, he had really outdone himself, because Albus looked beautiful, angelic, almost. Gellert gently skimmed a little strand of hair that was falling over Albus’ eyes and then happily sighed. It should be a crime how good Albus looked like that! “Beautiful,” said Gellert and Albus felt his cheeks redden, because the look Gellert had in his eyes at the moment was almost too much and he had to look down.

“Yeah?” asked Albus. “Let me take a look,” said Albus and Accioed over a little mirror, jaw then dropping down when he saw himself. No wonder Gellert was staring so much before. Even Albus himself couldn’t look away and he took a closer look. Now, Albus didn’t want to sound as of too much of a show off and a narcissist, but he looked _good._ Kind of amazing and he looked up at Gellert, who was shining with pride and glory. He made _this_ happen, patting himself on the back. Albus snorted; being humble wasn’t Gellert’s way, but then again he knew that already.

“I did a good job, didn’t I?” asked Gellert and winked.

“Yes,” said Albus and put down the mirror, lifting himself up on his knees so that he was closer to Gellert and he gently leaned closer to place a soft kiss on top of his lips. Gellert happily kissed his beautiful loved back, but before he could get any further, Albus pulled back and Gellert whined. What? He did a good job, he deserved a little reward and-

“Where are you going?” asked Gellert, hurrying after Albus. “Aren’t we going to… you know! I mean I deserve a reward. After all I did a good job and-”

“Later,” said Albus and Gellert pouted. “What? You can’t expect me to want to ruin my hair so soon. People need to admire this creation. I need to go show off to Minerva,” said Albus and Gellert smacked himself across his forehead. So it was his own fault that Albus wanted to do it later… oh, Merlin!

“But-”

Albus smirked and leaned closer. “If you’re patient, I’ll make sure to make up to you,” he whispered into his ear and Gellert had a change of his heart right there and then!

“Alright,” said Gellert and chuckled, Albus winking as he happily dragged him out of the room, onto the hallways of the Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment, it would mean the world to me :)


End file.
